Brotherly Love (Mario x Luigi)
by FanFicWriterForever
Summary: Mario and Luigi. The Super Mario Bros. Have too much to drink...


_**Saturday-1:23pm**_

The sun rose over the green grass and ruby mushrooms. Birds sung the morning song. Water tricked down the roofs of the houses. Many a Toads walked round the new morning in Mushroom Kingdom. Mario moved round the bed and tried to keep the duvet on him and shut his ears to the sound outside. He itched his ass and groaned. The duvet flew up from the bed and their stood Luigi. He was fully dressed and not happy at Mario. Mario turned round at the bed. He was still in his red boxers. Mario never wore any pajamas Either did Luigi yet Luigi had been waiting for Mario to wake up for ages. Luigi tapped his fingers on Mario's bedside clock.

"It's only 1 o'clock" Mario murmured at Luigi "Wake me up at 8 am"

Luigi rolled his eyes at Mario's sleepiness. "It's 1pm!" Luigi shouted at Mario in the bed.

Mario rolled of the bed and put his fingers in the ears and wiped them clean "1pm! Holy Fuck! Why didn't you wake me earlier!" Mario was angry at Luigi and growled at him.

Luigi tutted and rolled his eyes. "Like I told you yesterday! I was out!"

Luigi turned round to the bedroom door and walked out shutting the door on the way. The sleepy red brother tries to get up from the bedroom floor with his eyes squinting and looking round the room.

"Oh bollocks" He sighed to himself

_**Saturday-1:59pm**_

Mario and Luigi are rushing down the road to the castle. The brothers were late to Peach's party.

"This is all your fault this is!" Luigi shouts at the running brother as he tries to cling onto Peach's birthday present.

"Well I'm sorry! SOMEONE forgot to wake me!" Mario replies at his fuming brother as they both rush to the open door of the Princess' castle.

They quickly zoom inside the giant opened door and look round to find a sigh which leads them to the main room filled with Toads and the Princess herself. Everyone inside looks at the late Mario and Luigi when they enter.

"Mario! Luigi!" The princess yelps at them across the room.

"Yeah...Sorry we're late Peach." Mario replies to the confused Princess

Every one looks back to peach waiting for another reply to Mario's statement. The brothers walk towards the Princess and give them their birthday presents for her.

"Don't worry Mario..." She kisses him on the cheek "...and you too Luigi..." She also kisses Luigi on the cheek "...At least you're here." The princess smiles at the brothers being as forgive full as usual.

_**Saturday-5:00pm**_

Toads were dancing together. Music played as the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom watched over them and smiled at them all. Mario and Luigi had been drinking at the bar. Luigi swayed his head to the music whilst Mario was drinking and looking at the dancing Toads and Toadettes. The brothers had had a lot of beer at the time and felt very drunk. Their minds were not the usual self. The drunk brothers got up from the bar and walked towards the exit. They both felt hammered and all they wanted to do was go home. They walked down the road to their own home. They were drunk and everything felt dizzy.

"I...i...i love...you Luigi" Mario whispered to Luigi and then burped right into Luigi's face.

Luigi turned his head back to Mario and blinked. "I love you too Bro!" He puts his arm rounds Mario's shoulder and brings him closer to hug him. Which wraps Mario up keeping him warm. But then a sudden interruption happens. Something unexpected. Mario kisses his brother on his warm, soft lips. Luigi blushes at the slight confusion of what Mario just did.

"Urgh...erm..." Lugig blushes and his lips twitch "Wha...What...was tha...that for?" Luigi asks Mario.

Yet once again he is abruptly interrupted again as Mario kisses him yet this time for longer. Luigi, instead of stopping Mario, kisses his brother back and then pushes Mario against the wall kissing him passionately. Mario puts his arms round Luigi's hips. Luigi suddenly pushes Mario away but then goes to slam open their house door and pulls his brother in. Mario accidentally trips up on their living room sofa but takes this opportunity and pulls his Brother then closer they have been before.

"You sure...ya wanna..." Luigi tries to ask Mario but is once again interrupted by Mario.

They kiss more intimately and Mario feels up his own brothers ass and turns around pushing Luigi onto the sofa making Mario on the top. Mario contunues on and takes off the shirt under the overalls. Luigi was able to see some of his chest hair and nipples. Luigi kisses Mario's chest and then does the same with his shirt. They throw their hats off and feel through the others hair whilst still kissing. They kick of their shoes and throw them to the side of the sofa. Mario finishes kissing for a little while and strip-teases the rest for Luigi. As Luigi sits on the edge of the sofa watching Mario. Mario slowly pulls off his scarlet overalls. And then throws them at Luigi. Luigi giggles at his brothers strip-tease. Mario is left standing in his ruby boxers he turns around, facing the other way. He then reveals his bare ass to Luigi leaving his brother speechless. Mario slowly walks backwards to Luigi and then turns slowly round to show Luigi his own cock. Luigi's jaw drops looking at Mario's 5.9 Inch cock. Luigi slowly tries to touch Mario's cock.

"Go on." Mario edges Luigi on "Touch it."

Luigi puts his gloved hand on Mario's erect dick and his other hand twiddles his fingers through Mario's pubic hair. He gulps down and looks back up at Mario.

"Do what you want..." Mario winks at his brother making him blush.

Luigi gulps down. He pulls out his tongue and circles it round the head of his brother's cock. Mario smiles at his brother and then looks back up to the roof. Luigi stops the licking and opens up his jaw wide. He slowly pushes it towards Mario's dick. He stopped several times but was still eager to do so. Luigi pushes his mouth onto Mario's cock. Making it warm. Luigi started to throb his head back and forth, sucking on it. Mario starts to moan and groan with pleasure. Luigi goes faster and looks up to his groaning brother. Luigi continues to keep on going yet faster and faster.

"AW! Yes..." Mario shouts at his brother as he feels his cum building up.

Luigi keeps on going waiting to taste his brother's semen. Mario's body twitches and he groan's louder then before as he can't hold it on any longer. Cum squirts from Mario right into Luigi. Mario drops to the ground moaning and groaning. Mario gasps for air and smiles at his brother.

Luigi stands up straight in front of his fallen brother. He slowly pulls of his emerald overalls and throws them behind him leaving him in his jade boxer briefs.

"Ready?" Luigi asks Mario.

"Ready." Mario smiles at Luigi ready to see him naked.

Luigi slowly pulls down his underwear which shows his 6.2 Inch cock. He sways it back and forth, slapping Mario round the face on the way. Mario stops Luigi and then gets on his all fours.

"Doggy style?" Luigi curiously asks his Brother whilst blushing even more.

"Doggy style..." Mario replies to Luigi and winks back at him.

Luigi gets on his all fours and crawls towards his brother. He puts his arms over Mario's back and then pulls his hip towards Mario's ass. He slowly tries to push his cock inside Mario. He slowly pushes it in, getting it deeper in. The two brothers give a soft groan. Luigi pushes it in deeper, getting faster and faster. Mario groans louder.

"Argh..." Mario gives of a small unknown noise.

"Should I stop?" Luigi gulps down wondering if he hurt his brother.

"No...no...keep on..." Mario tries to edge him on, not wanting him to stop.

Luigi nods to Mario's reply. This time Luigi slams his dick in. Mario gives a small, manly scream. Luigi takes his hand and clenches it to the carpet. He slams it in, slapping Mario's ass with his balls, and goes as deep as he can. He goes faster. Luigi's eyes twitch and so does his mouth. He keeps on going, feeling cum getting ready. He goes faster and tries not to groan or moan like his brother.

"Come on..." Lugi says to himself. Whilst still fucking his own brother.

Luigi gives a small moan whilst Mario is still giving a loud, never-ending groan. Luigi suddenly stops as his seed squirts right into Mario's ass. He pulls out his penis and lies on the floor. Mario gets up from the all fours and crawls towards his brother and hugs him.

"T...tank...Thank you Luigi..." Mario thanks his brother "Thank you."


End file.
